


4:52 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Reverend Amos Howell smiled through his tears, he focused on Supergirl's lifeless form.
Kudos: 1





	4:52 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

After Reverend Amos Howell smiled through his tears, he focused on Supergirl's lifeless form and figured she wasn't going to suffer any longer.

THE END


End file.
